Music in Me
by MCPANDA
Summary: Massie is at the school of her dreams. She quickly makes friends and is already super focused on her singing and music career. Will a boy get in the way and change her life? Rated T for Safety
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not updated my other stories. I kind of forgot about them, which is bad...Well, here is my newest story. Read and Review!**

* * *

**Music in Me**

School of Musical Arts, Courtyard

6:15 AM

"This is a real dream."

Massie Block was standing in the courtyard of the prestigious school, SOMA, or School of Musical Arts. Around her were grand staircases leading to different floors, polished hallways filled with glossy new lockers, long marble Greek-styled poles, and different groups of students. There was a Starbucks kiosk and a row of ATM-looking machines next to one of the staircases. She walked over to the "ATM" and touched the screen. Suddenly, it glowed and a flash of light took a picture of her face.

The machine said, "You have been identified. Welcome to SOMA, Massie Block. Here is your schedule."

There was a whirring sound, and finally her schedule popped out.

"Thank you for using Schedule Finder. Goodbye." The machine turned dark.

"That was awesome," Massie breathed, looking at the paper.

**Period 01 – 06:30 AM – Room Café – Theatre – Refresh yourself with a healthy morning snack. The advanced music and dance class will perform.**

**Period 02 – 07:15 AM – Room 018B – Algebra – Brush up on your mathematics with tutoring others and helping the teachers.**

**Period 03 – 08:00 AM – Room 103A – AP Calculus – Practice your arithmetic with the hardest-on-campus class.**

**Period 04 – 08:55 AM – Room 095A – AP English – Hone it for writers. Polish up your grammar and literary skills. Write your own stories. The aim of this class is to write a full novel by the end of the school year. The best story will be published.**

**Period 05 – 10:00 AM – Room 012A – Music – Bring out your instruments and perform for the class. Learn how to enhance your sound and capture the audience.**

**Period 06 – 11:45 AM – Room Café – Lunch**

**Period 07 – 01:25 PM – Room 051A – AP U.S. History – Learn about the United States.**

**Period 08 – 02:00 PM – Room 039A – Singing – Master your voice and sing your heart out. **

**Period 09 – 03:45 PM – Room Café – Snack – Energize with a quick protein shake and healthy snack.**

**Period 10 – 04:00 PM – Room AUD – Free Talent – Go to the Auditorium with the rest of your classmates. Anyone can get up on the stage and show their talent. **

**Period 11 – 06:00 PM – Room Café – Dinner**

**Period 12 – 07:45 PM – Dorm 120A – Free Time – Explore the school (but don't go off campus!), do your homework, or just lay around. Do anything you'd like. RESTRICTIONS: No pool or parties. Failure to do so will result in suspension or expulsion depending on the headmaster.**

**Lights out at the maximum of 12 o'clock!**

Massie's eyes widened. _How long is the day? Why do I have so many classes in "A"? _thought Massie. She looked over to a group of girls standing near the Starbucks kiosk. They looked nice enough and not that obnoxious. She walked over to them.

"Hey, I'm Massie Block. I'm new to this school," she said. "Do you know where the café is?"

As if in a Pantene commercial, the gorgeous raven-haired girl turned around slowly. She was snarling when she turned, but it quickly dispersed into a warm smile when she got a good look at Massie. "Hi, I'm Alicia Rivera. This is Dylan Marvil," the redhead waved, "Kristen Gregory," the dirty blonde nodded, "and Olivia Ryan," the sunny blonde gave Massie a happy smile. "We're also called the Pretty Committee. And we'll show you the Café. Come on. Oh, BTW, you can sit with us."

The Pretty Committee led her through a maze of hallways until they arrived at a majestic clear door, into the Café. People stared with wide eyes as the five-some passed. "Why is everyone looking at us?" whispered Massie.

"They've never seen us with another person before. They must think you're a new member," Alicia said.

They arrived at Table 18. Alicia sat at the head of the table. "So," she asked, "what dorm are you?"

Looking at her paper, Massie said, "Uhm, dorm 120A."

The girls gasped. "So _you're _Alicia's new roommate."

"Really? Cool!"

Alicia smiled genuinely. "We're going to become the best of friends. Before I forget, can I get your number?"

"Sure." Massie handed Alicia a slip of paper. "What does the 'A' mean on my schedule?"

"It means the A-Team and also the 'A' Building. It's the best of the best out of the whole school," piped up Kristen.

"The headmaster only picks around 150 students. Your dorm, 120A, is the "penthouse" of the whole A-Team," said Dylan.

"Yeah," jumped in Olivia, "_the _best students get the penthouses, which are 120A to 125A."

"How do they know I'm one of the best singers?" Massie wondered.

"Didn't you audition for this school?"

"Yeah."

"Then they must've heard you sing before."

"But I auditioned with my violin!"

Alicia sighed. "Massie, dear, they probably were already scouting you. I heard you are a musical prodigy, like me, so they already wanted you from the beginning."

"That's...cool," said Massie.

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure." Massie handed Alicia her schedule.

"Awesome! We all have first period together. You have second period with Olivia, third fourth and seventh with Kristen, seventh with Dylan, and fifth and eighth period with me."

Suddenly, the Café quieted and stopped moving. Everyone was staring except Massie.

"Uhm, what's happening?" she asked.

"What's happening is _them_," said Dylan dreamily.

Massie looked over her shoulder to see a group of boys walking over to Table 17. The shaggy haired hottie glanced over at Massie and winked at her. She blushed and turned around.

"Ooh," teased Alicia, "someone likes Massie!"

"Who are those people?" she wondered.

"That guy who winked at you is Derrick Harrington. All the girls love him, even though he's a player. The Spanish one is mine and Josh Hotz. The guy with the two different colored eyes is Cam Fisher –"

"And he's _mine_!" interrupted Olivia.

Alicia shot her a glare. "As I was saying, that's Cam Fisher. The others are Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurley. And together they are the best boy singers in the school. They win all the championships with their group, The Dark Side of Nothing, or DSN."

"Cool."

The bell rung and the Pretty Committee plus Massie rose out of their seats and went to their classes. As Massie was walking with Olivia, her iPhone buzzed loudly, signaling she received a text.

"What's this?" she said, and looked at it.

It said:

**TO: Students of SOMA**

**FROM: Unknown Number**

**The Rank Sheet**

**Girls –**

**1. Alicia Rivera (TIE)**

**2. Massie Block (TIE)**

**3. Olivia Ryan**

**4. Kristen Gregory**

**5. Dylan Marvil**

**6. Coral McAdams**

**7. Claire Lyons**

**...**

**Boys –**

**1. Derrick Harrington (TIE)**

**2. Josh Hotz (TIE)**

**3. Cam Fisher**

**4. Kemp Hurley**

**5. Chris Plovert**

**...**

**Hottest Couple: Josh Hotz & Alicia Rivera**

**Should-Be Couple: Derrick Harrington & Massie Block**

**Hottest Used-To-Be Couple: Kemp Hurley & Kristen Gregory**

**The Player: Derrick Harrington**

**Runner-Up: Kemp Hurley**

**The Hottest New Girl: Massie Block**

**Runner-Up: Claire Lyons**

**The Queen Bee: Alicia Rivera **

**Runner-Up: Massie Block **

**The Alpha Male: (TIE) Derrick Harrington & Josh Hotz**

**Runner-Up: Cam Fisher**

**The Jokester: Dylan Marvil**

**Runner-Up: Kemp Hurley**

**The Smarty: (TIE) Kristen Gregory & Massie Block**

**Runner-Up: Chris Plovert**

**The Blonde: Olivia Ryan**

**Runner-Up: **

**The Sport-Savvy: (TIE) Derrick Harrington & Massie Block**

**Runner-Up: (TIE) Cam Fisher & Kristen Gregory**

**THE MOST TALENTED: Girl: (TIE) Alicia Rivera & Massie Block**

** Boys: Cam Fisher**

**Runner-Up: Girl: Kristen Gregory**

** Boy: (TIE) Derrick Harrington & Josh Hotz**

**THE BEST SINGER: Alicia Rivera & Derrick Harrington**

**Runner-Up: Massie Block (TBD...Have not heard Massie yet) & Josh Hotz**

**THE BEST MUSICIAN: Massie Block & Chris Plovert**

**Runner-Up: Alicia Rivera & Kemp Hurley**

"What the heck?" said Massie.

"This is a rank sheet," explained Olivia, who was also looking at her cell phone. "It tells who's the hottest of the whole school, one being the highest. Also, should-be couples and hottest couples and the best of whatever. There's always some mystery person who makes these papers."

"Thanks for telling me this, Olivia."

"You're welcome."

Massie spent the entire second period tutoring students and helping the teacher, but still, her mind wandered off. _How did I get number two on the sheet? And why should I be Derrick Harrington's girlfriend?_ she thought.

Someone texted her.

**650-395-1849: Hey, it's Alicia. **

**ALICIA: I can't believe you beat out Olivia at second place! And also for second in command!**

**MASSIE: IKR. I feel like she's really staring at me hard. LOL.**

**ALICIA: LOL. She only got into two parts of the rank sheet: the hot list and the best blonde. And you never told me you were into sports.**

**MASSIE: One, IKR I feel so bad for her that this is my first day and I already beat her out on everything. Two, well, yeah. I was the captain of that junior soccer championship team back in California.**

**ALICIA: OMG X2. That's so awesome! Why don't you play anymore?**

**MASSIE: I became really focused on my music and singing that I didn't have enough time for soccer.**

**ALICIA: Too bad, Derrick plays on the soccer team here. Also champions, but we don't care as much. He's goalie ;)**

**MASSIE: Haha :P. G2G to class now I'm already late on my first day. Bye**

**ALICIA: CYA.**

Massie powered off her phone and returned to the group.

When class ended, Massie had trouble finding room 103A for AP Calculus, third period, without the help of her new friends. She came late, but, hey, better late than never.

"Sorry," Massie said to the teacher. "I got lost."

"Ah, you must be Miss Massie Block. I understand you are new here, so I'll let you off the hook this time. My name is Mr. Myner," said the teacher. "You're sitting next to," he looked at his clipboard, "Mr. Derrick Harrington in the back of the room."

"Thanks." Massie walked to her seat.

Derrick looked up from his phone and sent her a dazzling smile. "Hey, Block."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ MCPANDA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Music in Me**

School of Musical Arts, Room 103A

7:16 AM

_**Last Chapter**_

"_**Ah, you must be Miss Massie Block. I understand you are new here, so I'll let you off the hook this time. My name is Mr. Myner," said the teacher. "You're sitting next to," he looked at his clipboard, "Mr. Derrick Harrington in the back of the room."**_

"_**Thanks." Massie walked to her seat.**_

_**Derrick looked up from his phone and sent her a dazzling smile. "Hey, Block."**_

_Block,_ Massie thought. _He already has a cute nickname for me._

"What's up," she said, and mentally cringed. Why did she have to sound so stupid?

She sat down at the desk and listened to the teacher. Every few minutes, Derrick would poke her, wait for her to look at him, and then send her that stunning smile. It was annoying times ten, but it was kind of cute how he really wanted her attention.

Suddenly, he leaned toward her ear and whispered, "Don't you remember me, Block?"

His breath sent a shiver down her spine and rejuvenated her brain.

_Flashback_

_Massie was sitting down, peacefully reading a book during the karaoke sessions of the chaotic New Year's Eve party. Abruptly, a stage light landed on her. Everyone started cheering and clapping and chanting for her to get up and sing. She sighed and gave in, setting her book on a nearby coffee table. On the stage was an equally mortified shaggy haired boy._

"_Hey," he said awkwardly. _

"_Hey," Massie said quietly._

"_Now, who's ready to do some karaokeee!" exclaimed the DJ._

_The crowd went wild._

"_So," the DJ said, "You'll be singing the duet _Right Here, Right Now _from High School Musical 3. It's just so romantic! Okay, here were go!" He turned on the music._

_Derrick:_

_Hmm yea_  
_Hey yea_

_Can you imagine?_  
_What would happen?_  
_If we could have any dream_  
_I'd wish this moment_  
_was ours to own it_  
_and that it would never leave_  
_then I would thank that star_  
_that made our wish come true_

_Massie:_

_Come true_

_Derrick:_

_Oh yeah_  
_Cause he knows that_  
_Where you are is where_  
_I should be too_

_Right here, Right now_  
_I'm looking at you and_  
_My Heart loves the view_  
_Cause you mean everything_

_Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow_  
_Can wait for some other_  
_Day to be_

_Massie:_

_To be_

_Derrick:_  
_But right now there's you and me_

_Massie:_

_If this was forever,_  
_what could be better?_  
_We already proved it was_  
_But that two thousand one hundred_  
_twenty three hours,_  
_Bend in the universe_  
_gonna make everything_  
_in our whole world change_

_Derrick:_  
_It's our change, yeah_

_Massie:_  
_And you know that_  
_where we are_  
_will never be the same oh no_

_Together:_

_Right here, Right now_  
_I'm looking at you_

_Massie:_

_And my Heart loves the view_  
_Cause you mean everything_

_Together:_

_Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow_  
_Can wait for some other_  
_Day to be (to be)_  
_But right now there's you and me_

_Massie:_

_Oh we know it's coming_  
_And it's coming fast_  
_(As long as there's_  
_You and me)_  
_(Oh yeah)_  
_So let's make the our_  
_Second last, make it last!_

_Derrick:_

_Right here, Right now_  
_I'm looking at you and_

_Massie:_

_My Heart loves the view_  
_Cause you mean everything_

_Together:_

_Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow_  
_Can wait for some other_  
_Day to be (to be)_  
_But right now there's you and me_  
_(you and me)_

_Ohh you and me_

_But right now there's you and me_

_They pair stood right in front of each other, breathing heavily. Both were amazed at the other person's singing. Massie froze, then jumped off the stage and outside. Derrick ran after her._

"_Hey!" he yelled. "I didn't even get your name!"_

_Massie froze and said, "Massie. Massie Block." Then, jumped into a car and left._

_Derrick had secretly took and kept a picture of the girl on his phone. He felt super connected with her when they sang together. It was with so much passion and love; you couldn't deny the electricity between the two. Someday, he'll find his dream girl again. Someday..._

_End Flashback_

"Oh. My. God. You were the guy singing with me at the New Year's Eve party?" Massie whisper-yelled.

He sent her another just-for-you smile. "Yup. Couldn't you feel the electricity between us?"

"What?" she said, now confused.

"Uhm, nothing, nothing."

Massie looked at Derrick skeptically, then finally said, "Okay," and went back to listening to the teacher.

The bell rang. _Finally, _Massie thought. There was a really awkward air between her and Derrick and she couldn't stand it any longer. She got up and hurriedly walked out of the class and into the hallway, leaving Derrick mystified and sad.

* * *

Masse sighed. She had already gotten through half the day; now it was lunchtime. She was sitting with the Pretty Committee at Table 18, again. They were discussing the latest fashion crisis– a poor girl named Layne Abeley– when Kristen interrupted.

"Hey," Kristen said, "did you guys know that next period everyone has to perform their talent for the freshmen?"

"What?", "Uhm, last minute much?", and "Are you kidding me?" came from the girls.

Massie just said, "I'm not ready to perform. And besides, I'm kind of technically a freshman."

Kristen shook her head. "You still have to perform."

Alicia offered Massie smile. "We'll help you choose a song. The PC can be a girl group, but we haven't rehearsed with you, so you have to do it alone."

"You've probably done a lot of performances before, so this won't be any different," replied Dylan.

Olivia just stuck up her nose and said, "You're smart enough to pick out a song. Why should we help you out?'

"What's up in your butt, Duh-livia?" said Alicia with a scowl. "If you've got a problem with Massie, you've got a problem with me."

Her eyes widened. "Uhm, nothing Alicia. Sorry."

"I thought so. Okay girls gossip huddle. You, too, Mass."

The girls huddled in the middle of the table with their elbows propped up.

Alicia smiled. "I know the perfect song for us and Massie. So, I think we should do..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Also, thanks to ailes du neige for telling me about that typo! Please review and maybe give me some ideas on what would happen to Derrick and Massie a few chapters later in the story.**

**~MCPANDA**


End file.
